comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles
The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles is published by Buy Me Toys.com. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles: Prelude to Evil #2: 07 Nov 2012 Current Issue :The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles: Prelude to Evil #3: 13 Feb 2013 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series & one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'Alice' - The title character of Alice in Wonderland, she grew up to be a college student who has forgotten her visits to Wonderland, and is rooming with a farmgirl named Dorothy. *'Dorothy' - A farmgirl in the big city, Dorothy doesn't remember her adventures in Oz from her childhood. Allies *'Jack Pumpkinhead' - Made as a prank to scare a witch, Jack Pumpkinhead became one of Ozma's closest friends. *'Ozma' - The rightful Queen of Oz. *'Scarecrow' - A scarecrow who came to life. Became the smartest one in all of Oz and was crowned king of OZ. *'Humpty Dumpty' *'Cheshire Cat' Enemies *'The Wicked Witch' *'Ruggedo' *'General Guph' *'The Mad Hatter' *'The Jabberwocky' Minor Characters *'Polly' - Roommate with Alice and Dorothy. *'Dee' - Roommate with Alice and Dorothy. *'Susie' - Roommate with Alice and Dorothy. Other Characters/Places/Things *'Wonderland' *'Oz' Recent Storylines The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles: Prelude to Evil #3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles: Prelude to Evil #2 The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles: Prelude to Evil #1 The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles #4 The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles: Jack & Cat Tales #2 The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles: Jack & Cat Tales #1 The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles #3 The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles: Jack & Cat Special Ten months after the events of The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles #4, Jack Pumpkinhead and the Cheshire Cat, along with their new friend May, are being chased by someone or something hunting creatures from Oz and Wonderland here on Earth! Plus, a story by Craig Rousseau (Image's Perhapanauts) and a back-up story by Casey Heying. Oz/Wonderland Chronicles #2 As the Jabberwocky leaves a trail of destruction across Wonderland, Dorothy and Alice lead a resistance army against the Wicked Witch in the land of Oz. Meanwhile, the Wizard, still in Chicago, searches to locate and close the breaches between the realities. Oz/Wonderland Chronicles #1 Alice and Dorothy must leave their modern Chicago lives to return to their childhood fantasy lands, as a danger from Wonderland threatens to destroy everything. But upon returning to Oz, Dorothy and Alice only find death and destruction compliments of the (new?) Wicked Witch! Come with them as they meet old friends — Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tik Tok, the Cheshire Cat, Humpty Dumpty, and more. Oz/Wonderland Chronicles #0 The Wicked Witch puts her plans in motion, as the Gnome King makes his way to Wonderland. Jack Pumkinhead is sent from the Oz Resistance to stop the Gnome King, but he may be too late. Meanwhile Alice (from Wonderland) and her roommates have no idea their lives are about to changed forever. History Follows the adventures of Alice and Dorothy as college students who have forgotten their childhood journeys, but the magical lands they visited haven't quite forgotten them. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles, vol. 1' - Collects #0-4. "Alice and Dorothy must leave their modern Chicago lives to return to their childhood fantasy lands, as the Jabberwocky from Wonderland threatens to destroy everything. But upon returning to Oz, Dorothy and Alice only find death and destructions, compliments of the (new?) Wicked Witch." - WorldCat - ISBN 0982875002 *'The Oz/Wonderland Chronicles Prelude' - Collects Prelude to Evil #1-3 & Oz/Wonderland KIDS. "Sarah's life is about to take a very unexpected turn. As a chance encounter with Alice and Dorothy sets in motion events that will change Oz and Wonderland forever!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0982875029 Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *Buy Me Toys.com Category:Modern Fantasy Oz/Wonderland Chronicles